<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>痒 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328161">痒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组 ooc 一个青春期少女的故事，校园au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>痒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初春，沉寂了一个冬天的枯树抽出了新的枝条，绿色的嫩芽在还未完全消融的冰雪中展现着它的活力。嫩黄色的迎春花开满了校园的花坛，即使天气依然微冷也没有妨碍它为到来的春天展现自己最美的姿态。<br/>踏着地面上还未完全消融的细雪，法拉深吸了一口微凉的空气看着眼前的守望中学，这里是她接下来要奋斗的地方。</p><p>守望中学的入学条件苛刻，法拉在初中经过了艰苦漫长的努力才考上了这所母亲所在的学校。<br/>“新生活就要开始了”法拉微笑，看着眼前金黄色的校名，她向学校中迈开了步伐，是时候去参加开学典礼了。</p><p>开学典礼上校长莱因哈特进行着冗长的演讲，新生们在底下交头接耳，他们彼此都是陌生人，但很快就要在一起度过三年的时光，为此他们既忐忑又兴奋，少年的活力毫无保留的展现在这些新入学的学生身上。</p><p>终于读完了演讲稿上的最后一个字，莱因哈特校长宣布学生代表上台领奖，昏昏欲睡的法拉被突然响起的掌声吓了一个激灵，她下意识的抬头看去，陷入了一片金黄里。</p><p>学生代表是以第一的成绩考入这个学校的人，这个位置让大家都非常羡慕，这是优秀的证明。金发的少女穿着板正的校服，黑红色的裙䙓随着她的移动摩擦着她光滑的大腿，红色的领结随着她的呼吸微微起伏。皮肤白皙的少女手持演讲稿走上了台，她的背挺得笔直，眼中满是自信的光彩。<br/>那是一双如同天空般澄澈的眼瞳，台下的法拉不由得睁大了眼睛。台上的人是如此美丽，阳光洒在她的身上为她度了一层金黄，就像是圣诞节商店中那些圣诞树顶的雪天使，随时都可能展开翅膀向着天空飞去。<br/>“她真漂亮”法拉忽然觉得心中有些痒。</p><p>清澈的声音通过话筒响彻了整个校园，法拉看了一下周围，大家都停下了偷偷的讲话把注意力转移到了台上的那名少女身上，她是如此璀璨，就像站立在舞台中央的女演员，周围的一切都是她的陪衬。<br/>酥酥麻麻的感觉从心脏中产生，法拉目不转睛的看着少女的容颜，俏皮的金发耷拉下来一缕趴在她弧度优美的脖颈上，法拉用手捂住了心脏的位置。<br/>那挠人的酥麻从心脏蔓延到四肢，法拉握紧了自己的手。<br/>她也不知道这奇怪的感觉究竟是什么，但只是看着少女她的心就像被羽毛挠过一样瘙痒难耐。<br/>“为什么呢？”法拉对自己提问<br/>没有答案。</p><p>金发的少女叫做安吉拉，莱因哈特在开学典礼结束的时候特意的又提了一遍她的名字以表示赞扬，安吉拉在教师们站立的位置腼腆的笑，在台上神采飞扬的她这一刻像个害羞的小女孩，脸上悄悄爬上了红晕。法拉偏过头用余光看着安吉拉，直到解散的同学撞到了原地不动的她她才回过神。<br/>瘙痒的感觉又出现了<br/>法拉收回自己的视线跟随人群一起向教学楼走去。</p><p>她在一年级二班，是莫里森老师的班级。坐在倒数四三排的位置法拉单手拄着脸听着莫里森老师的自我介绍，她的身材太高了，比同龄人要高出一个头，莫里森只能将她安排在后排以免挡到同学看黑板。<br/>这些都是小问题，现在法拉在意的是坐在第一排的那个金色身影。<br/>她和安吉拉在同一个班里。<br/>“就是这样，你们也都知道第一天照例不上课，但要选一些班委出来”莫里森拿起了粉笔在黑板上写下职位。<br/>“有没有人自告奋勇？”<br/>“我推荐安吉拉当班长！”一个爽朗的声音响起，棕色短发的女孩举起手，带着阳光的笑意。<br/>法拉知道她，她是莉娜，和她上了同一个初中，以活泼闻名整个学校。<br/>“我觉得这是个好主意”黑发女孩看似散漫的举起了手，她是哈娜，据说是莫里森老师的女儿。<br/>“有人有异议吗”莫里森在班长下面写上了安吉拉的名字。<br/>“安吉拉你怎么觉得”<br/>“我没问题”安吉拉微笑，面颊微红，班里响起了热烈的掌声。<br/>“原来她是一个这么容易害羞的人”法拉目不转睛的看着安吉拉。</p><p>似乎是感受到了法拉灼热的视线，安吉拉扭过头对法拉友好地笑了一下，法拉像做坏事被抓包一样僵在了椅子上，反应了一秒钟才回给安吉拉一个僵硬的笑容。<br/>心中瘙痒的感觉爬上了喉咙，法拉狠狠咽了一口口水想将那阵痒意压下去。<br/>然而心中的羽毛搔的更加欢快了。</p><p>晚上，法拉躺在床上回想那种瘙痒的感觉，她觉得很熟悉却无论如何都想不出这种感觉究竟是什么。将一颗苹果糖放入口中，酸甜的糖水将心中的痒意盖了过去，怎么都得不到答案的法拉决定不再纠结，时间会带给她答案。只是这之后法拉的随身物品中多了一颗酸甜的苹果糖。</p><p>午间休息，法拉受了母亲安娜的委托去图书室借书，阳光洒在书架上投下一排排的阴影，法拉细数着书架的编号想要尽快找齐母亲要的书本。<br/>然后她在A书架下看到了安吉拉。<br/>安吉拉踮着脚正在够她头顶一本厚重的书，嘴角因为用力抿起，但无论她怎么伸长胳膊离那本书总是差一点。<br/>在思维之前法拉的身体先行动了。<br/>她走到书架下面轻松的拿到了那本书递给了安吉拉。<br/>“谢谢你！”安吉拉愣了一下才接过书，她对法拉露出了一个灿烂又柔和的笑容。<br/>“真是帮大忙了”</p><p>心中的痒不可抑制的开始向四肢蔓延，法拉紧紧握着双手试图减轻浑身上下的骚动，她挤出一个笑容。<br/>“这是我应该做的”<br/>然后逃也似得离开了安吉拉所在的那个书架。</p><p>苹果糖的酸甜也不能缓解她心中的痒，那种痒在心中萦绕，法拉徒劳地用手抓挠着自己的胸口，但一回想起刚才安吉拉的笑容，心中的羽毛骚动的只增不减。</p><p>带着莫名的痒，半个学期过去了，现在已经是盛夏，转眼就是暑假，法拉的生日也快到了。<br/>很久见不到安吉拉让法拉有些失落，可她又不明白自己究竟失落在哪里。<br/>她在学校中一直关注着安吉拉，注意着她的一举一动，一颦一笑，心中的痒不停的搔着她的喉咙，有什么东西呼之欲出，可到了嘴边法拉又把那无处释放的痒咽回了肚子里。<br/>她把失落归结于见不到一起玩了半个学期的同学，但那痒时候见到安吉拉的时候才会出现。</p><p>生日的当天，安娜给了法拉一个礼盒，上面系着粉红色的缎带，拿在手中沉甸甸的。<br/>法拉忽然感受到了同样的痒意在心中蔓延，那是对手中未知礼物的激动，是无法用语言表达出的紧张与兴奋，拆开礼物的一瞬间，那种痒到达了极致<br/>“喜欢”<br/>一个并不陌生的词意从法拉的口中蹦了出来，那无法疏解的痒最终化成了简单的两个字。<br/>法拉瞬间满脸通红，棕色的皮肤也掩盖不住她脸上的颜色。<br/>法拉终于明白了<br/>原来那轻挠着自己心脏的羽毛叫做初恋。<br/>安吉拉是她的初恋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>